A smart mobile phone and other mobile terminals are typically provided with a display screen, of a specific size, corresponding to an area referred to as a display area, typically a rectangle, on which graphic objects corresponding to various applications, pictures, videos, etc., can be displayed, and a user can access a function corresponding to a graphic object (which can be an icon, a widget, a pure picture, etc.) by clicking on the graphic object. Furthermore the existing smart mobile phone and other mobile terminals may allow the user to drag the various graphic objects as needed, that is, to change the locations of the graphic objects, thus encouraging an access of the user. This may not a problem if there are a small number of graphic objects in the display area, but if there are a large number graphic objects (correspondingly there may be a small spare area), then different graphic objects may overlap so that a graphic object may be moved with failure, thus resulting in an inconvenient access of the user and degrading an experience of the user.